Vampire Knight
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Mizukii Kuran, younger sister to Kaname Kuran, has a secret. While she keeps her secret at school about being a vampire she must also keep her personal secret from everyone, even her beloved brother. What's her secret? And where does she fit in?
1. The Night Class at Cross Academy

Cross Academy is a prestigious school that divides its student body between two groups: the day class and the night class. The day class and night class share the use of the school facilities in rotation. But when the classes change in the evening, it's always complete chaos. The gate in front of us opened to show Yuki holding back the group of girls and a few boys.

"Good morning ladies! Still as pretty as ever, I see!" Aido told the girls making them scream and rush at us. I followed Kaname over to Yuuki.

"Are you okay, Yuuki?" he asked kneeling down to help her up.

"They're always so difficult to manage." I smiled at her.

"Kaname! Mizukii!" She jumped up, straightening her skirt at the same time. "Yes... I'm just fine!" she looked down and scratched her head slightly.

"You're always so formal with me. It makes me really sad." Kaname told her. I helped him up slightly.

"Oh, I didn't mean to... It's because you saved my life Kaname! Then you and Mizukii brought me here!" We smiled at her and Kaname put his hand on her head.

"Don't worry about that anymore. It happened so long ago." he told her. His hand was suddenly grabbed and removed from Yuki's head by force. Next to Yuki was Zero, the other prefect of the school.

"Class is starting, Kuran." I glared at Zero and Kaname broke Zero's grip with ease.

"You're scaring us, Mr. Prefect." I said glaring at him as we all walked away. We continued walking towards the school until Kaname was stopped. I stopped in front of the doorway and watched as some Day class students gave him a rose. He accepted it with a smile before making it die with his powers.

The Night class is an elite group of students, those of us who are powerful and loyal to one family in our community. Kaname Kuran, the Night Class Boys Representative as well as the Dorm Leader for the Moon Dormitory. He also saved Yuki's life 10 years ago. He met up with me not long later and we took her to a trusted friend of the family. My name is Mizukii Kuran, I'm Kaname's younger sister and fiancee. I'm also the Night Class Girls Representative and Vice Dorm Leader. I was named after our ancestress but there is a secret about me no one knows of, Kaname could never know.

The whole reason of keeping the Night and Day Class wasn't just to keep the social classes from mixing. The secret that no one knows about the Night Class is that every one of us are vampires. For that reason, Yuki and Zero's job as Prefects are just a cover. Their real job is to act as the school guardians, to protect the secret of the Night Class.

Ever since long ago, stretching back into the shadows of history, there has been conflict between humans and vampires. The existence of vampires is still a terrifying reality. In this country, only a select number of people remember the past. But, the reason why students in the Day Class don't know about this school's secret is because we, meaning Kaname, the Headmaster, Yuki, Zero and I, deliberately block off all connections between the two classes.

Class for us wasn't as it was for the humans. We were taught what we needed to know from a young age, most of this was a formality. Some were actual classes, but most of the time we just did what we wanted. At the end of the nights we would all go back to our dorms and do what little homework we had then possibly bed. I hardly slept anymore, ever since that day, too many memories reawakened. I had to keep my guard up at all times, or he may know my secret and then the other one would find me.

The next night was the same. Day Class students screaming as we walked by and when we got to class we each did our own thing.

"We here in the Night Class are the first of our kind in the world to test these newly developed blood tablets. Not only are we the pride of this school, we are also the pride of the entire vampire race." The instructor told us.

"Somehow I really doubt that." Ruka said fixing her hair.

"We're just a study group anyway." another vampire said.

"I don't know about that. After all, co-existing with humans like this is a huge step forward. right, Kaname? Mizukii?"

"That's right." Kaname said, flipping the pages in his book.

"After all, we have the chairmen to thank for everything that we've learned here." I said with a smile on my face, playing with an old necklace out of habit. I looked out the window at the presence of being watched. I quickly scanned the room to check if all the vampires were here.

"Kaname." he looked at me then the room and sighed.

"Let's go, Mizukii." I stood with him and we walked out of the room. As we walked, a strong scent overcame our senses. Blood, Yuuki! We both sped up the pace slightly. We arrived outside to see Aidou, Kain, Yuuki, Zero and two Day Class girls. Both girls were passed out and Zero had fired his gun at Aidou. Kain was doing nothing to stop him.

"What the..."

"It's called "The Bloody Rose." You should be more careful, Aido. It was made to kill creatures like us." Kaname said stepping up into the light with me on the other side of them.

"Well then, we'll take care of these fools. The chairman will need a full report." I told Zero and Yuuki from behind them, making them both jump.

"Kuran..."

"Is that okay, Kiriyuu?" Kaname asked the boy.

"Zero..." We all watched him, wary of his gun. I only slightly relaxed when he put his gun away.

"Just get them out of my sight, Kuran."

"Kain. Why didn't you stop Aidou? You're just as guilty as he is."

"Me?" Kain put his head in his hand.

"Yuuki." I said putting my hand on the girls shoulder.

"Yes, Mizukii?"

"What about the two girls who fainted? Shall we take care of that too?" I asked her, wanting to know her opinion.

"Don't worry, we'll take them to the chairman to have their memories modified." she looked back at the two girls. "Poor things..."

"I see. Well then, We're sorry about all of this." I said as we all walked away. "I hope it hasn't awoken any bad memories for you, Yuuki." I turned and smiled at her.

"Oh, no! He didn't actually hurt me, so don't worry about it!" I nodded at her response and walked away with Kaname and the other two boys. Kaname sent them back to the dorm while he and I went back to class. I spent the rest of class time reading and thinking about the past. It seemed so long ago that we were so happy just the three of us. After class we walked to our dorms and instructed Aidou and Kain to meet us in our room later that evening.

"Ten days suspension?" Aidou asked as Kaname dried his hair and I looked outside. "It was still worth it for a taste of Yuuki's blood. I don't think I'll be able to endure living off tablets much longer. Her blood was so delicious..." my eyes turned red in anger and Kaname slapped Aidou to shut him up.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Sorry..." Aidou and Kain left the room and Kaname joined me by the window and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me toward him.

"Are you okay? You haven't been sleeping." he stated and I closed my eyes.

"Too many memories come to light if I sleep." I told him looking at the moon.

"What memories?" he asked me.

"All of them."

* * *

At Cross Academy, the Day Class and the Night Class live side by side. However, there is a secret that is kept from the Day Class students. It's that everyone of the Night Class students are vampires. But, what most didn't realize, was that there is also another secret.


	2. Valentines Day

**I want to thank all my devoted readers! You are what keeps me going with all my stories. While I love everything I wright your reviews keep a smile on my face and your ideas just might end up in one of the chapters. **

**I wanted to specifically thank ChristinCC, Crazyhorses, Bronzelove, and PrincessOfTheNight01 for their reviews since the last update.**

**Sanura Bey**

* * *

One morning I glanced out the window to see the Day Class students standing at the gate to our dorm, screaming. Valentine's Day was today. Did they really plan on kipping their classes to give the boys chocolate? I closed the curtains and walked back to the bed. Kaname turned to me and we just watched each other.

"We will have to be careful tonight." Kaname told me.

"Yes, extra careful." I told him.

"Yuki is working hard, as usual to protect us." I told him sitting on the bed smiling.

"While she is protected by Zero. So long as that keeps up we wont have to worry as much." I laughed at him slightly.

"I will always worry about her." I told him getting up and going to the desk to work on some paperwork.

"Must you do that now? why don't you sleep?" Kaname asked me and I turned to him.

"The dreams are getting worse, I wouldn't want to wake you." I told to him.

"If they do, I'll awaken you. Come." He moved over slightly allowing me room into the bed. I sighed and crawled in laying down next to him. If I slept, this would be the first time I'd dream in 10 years.

* * *

"We must leave." I tried pulling his arm with me but he wouldn't budge.

"Why should we run? They cannot kill us with their weapons, you know this." My husband told me.

"Then how are Yuri and Sakura dead? If another vampire had killed them we'd know. It was the hunters, it had to be." I told him.

"But how? How could their weapons finally do us harm?" He asked me, now feeling the same worry for our children as I did.

"A vampire must have betrayed us, given their heart so they could kill us." I told him. That was the only known way from hunters to create weapons to kill a vampire. "We must leave, now!" I told him. I quickly ran to my children's rooms to gather them for our journey.

"Yuki, Eric, we must leave. Quickly wake up and get dressed. We're all going to go away for a while." I told them putting on my best false smile to keep them calm.

"But why mama?" Did something happen? Yuki asked me.

"No, my darling. You're papa and I just want to take a walk with they two of you that's all." I told her. They both got up and I left the room for them to get ready.

"Are they up?" my husband asked me.

"Yes they are. I'm going to check the surrounding forest, make sure it's safe to leave." I walked past him but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Why not let a guard do that or a human?" he asked me.

"It's ok, I'll come back for you, I swear it." I told him giving him a quick kiss and walking out the doors. Id walked a ways before a sharp pain erupted in my back. I turned quickly as I felt the blood rush down my back to see two men rushing at me. Hunters. I drew my bow and shot them down with 2 well placed arrows. I never saw the third. I felt something rip through my chest, through my heart, and I screamed. He would never make it in time.

* * *

I woke screaming into someone who was hugging me. I tried to pull myself away from them out of fear but the grip was to strong.

"Shhhh, Mizukii, calm down." I slowed by movements and breathing for a moment so I could think clearly. I wasn't dying, I was being held. I looked to see who was holding me and saw Kaname, my brother, my betrothed.

"Kaname?" I said looking into his eyes, searching them. Did he know?

"What could you have dreamt that made you scream like that?" he asked hugging me tightly. I sighed in comfort and relief, he didn't know. "Come, it's time to get ready for class." He told me helping me out of bed. I went to a large closet and closed the door. Our room a two closets of equal size, one for each of us to change into. Mine was filled with my school uniform, multiple party dresses for anything from formal to casual occasions, and outfits to wear on just a casual day. I changed quickly fixed my hair and left to join the others. We walked out of the gate and the normal was screaming was there, as always. Tonight there were gates all set up with each of our names on them so the human girls could give them chocolate.

"Okay, okay, okay! Get in line! get in line!" Yuki called out, blowing her whistle.

"Whoa! This year all the girls are going into hysterics! It's awesome! This is so cool!" Aidou said cheerfully.

"Okay! Welcome to the Traditional Valentine's Day, "Who is the lucky winner of the Day Class girls' chocolate?" line-up race? All the members of the Night Class are to walk to their individually assigned gates. Once in position, the girls will give you their chocolate. Please stay calm and cooperate with one another." Yuki told us. "Understood? I would like everyone to keep in mind that this is not a game. It means a lot to these girls so take it seriously." Aidou rushed off at her words towards his gate.

"They're all mine!"

"Aidou." He froze and looked at me in fear. "Remember to mind your manners, understand?" I asked him.

"Yes, Lady Mizukii." he smiled nervously at me. I passed everyone up and waited at the door for them. When Kaname came to the door he dropped a box into my hand.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Chocolate from Yuki." I smiled and we walked to class together.

* * *

Later that night after class Kaname put two blood tablets into glasses and handed one to me. The two of us and Ichiru were going over some paper work for the dorm.

"By the way, that prefect, Zero, was looking really off color today." Ichiru told us. Kaname and I glanced at each other.

"It was bound to happen." Kaname said.

"What? Do you know something about it?" Ichiru asked us.

"Let's just say that incident that took place four years ago changed his life completely."


	3. Vampire within vampire and Zero's secret

**I want to thank all my devoted readers! You are what keeps me going with all my stories. While I love everything I wright your reviews keep a smile on my face and your ideas just might end up in one of the chapters. **

**Sanura Bey**

* * *

Kaname and I were walking to the headmaster during the day, which was unusual for us and the Day Class knew it. Zero was walking towards us without Yuki, she must still be in classes.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Zero. Yuki isn't with you today?" Kaname asked him with a smile. He just glared at us.

"She had extra classes today Kuran." He told us passing us both.

"Zero, how are you feeling?" I asked him and he froze. He turned and stared at me in shock not saying a thing. "Take care now." I said as Kaname and I walked away from him.

* * *

"Oh, hello Kaname, Mizukii. I had a feeling the two of you would come around some time today." the chairmen told us, sitting behind his desk.

"Chairmen Cross. How long are you planning on allowing Zero Kiriyuu in the Day Class?" Kaname asked him as I closed the door. "It wont be long now before he goes through "the change"."

"I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you, Kaname, Mizukii. The two of you always were extraordinary. Being able to trace a lineage back through ancestors entirely untainted by human blood. Even among vampire, that's something extremely rare. To have inherited the powers and abilities of the vampire ancients. Creatures feared even by other vampires. The Vampires within vampires, the Purebloods. It has been entirely due to your support that the wilder members of the night class have behaved themselves up until now." Chairmen Cross told us smiling slightly.

"Chairmen Cross, we have endured this situation thus far only because of our deep respect for you. But for the sake of the normal students, Zero must be controlled. Do you seriously intend to allow Zero to destroy everything we've worked for so long to achieve?" I asked him leaning towards him with my hands breaking his desk.

"Zero's parents were killed by a vampire. It's a miracle that he was saved from that sea of blood. There has to be another way." he said looking down.

"But the one who killed his family wasn't just an ordinary vampire. She was a Pureblood, just like us." Kaname reminded him. "Humans who are bitten by a Pureblood vampire becomes a vampire!"

"I know that, Kaname. I know that Zero wasn't bitten by a normal vampire. I know she was a Pureblood." Cross told us closing his eyes.

"Once a Pureblood bites a human, there are only two possible outcomes. If they're lucky, the blood is toxic enough to kill them. If not, then they must endure the agony of a slow transformation until they finally turn into a vampire themselves. It's a torture that other vampires cannot even imagine. Although Zero will never be human again, to have suppressed his instincts for 4 long years, took more strength than I will ever be able to comprehend." I told them standing straight again. That was when the smell hit me, blood. Yuki!


	4. The Promise

Kaname and I were walking to the headmaster during the day, which was unusual for us and the Day Class knew it. Zero was walking towards us without Yuki, she must still be in classes.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Zero. Yuki isn't with you today?" Kaname asked him with a smile. He just glared at us.

"She had extra classes today Kuran." He told us passing us both.

"Zero, how are you feeling?" I asked him and he froze. He turned and stared at me in shock not saying a thing. "Take care now." I said as Kaname and I walked away from him.

* * *

"Oh, hello Kaname, Mizukii. I had a feeling the two of you would come around some time today." the chairmen told us, sitting behind his desk.

"Chairmen Cross. How long are you planning on allowing Zero Kiriyuu in the Day Class?" Kaname asked him as I closed the door. "It wont be long now before he goes through "the change"."

"I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you, Kaname, Mizukii. The two of you always were extraordinary. Being able to trace a lineage back through ancestors entirely untainted by human blood. Even among vampire, that's something extremely rare. To have inherited the powers and abilities of the vampire ancients. Creatures feared even by other vampires. The Vampires within vampires, the Purebloods. It has been entirely due to your support that the wilder members of the night class have behaved themselves up until now." Chairmen Cross told us smiling slightly.

"Chairmen Cross, we have endured this situation thus far only because of our deep respect for you. But for the sake of the normal students, Zero must be controlled. Do you seriously intend to allow Zero to destroy everything we've worked for so long to achieve?" I asked him leaning towards him with my hands breaking his desk.

"Zero's parents were killed by a vampire. It's a miracle that he was saved from that sea of blood. There has to be another way." he said looking down.

"But the one who killed his family wasn't just an ordinary vampire. She was a Pureblood, just like us." Kaname reminded him. "Humans who are bitten by a Pureblood vampire becomes a vampire!"

"I know that, Kaname. I know that Zero wasn't bitten by a normal vampire. I know she was a Pureblood." Cross told us closing his eyes.

"Once a Pureblood bites a human, there are only two possible outcomes. If they're lucky, the blood is toxic enough to kill them. If not, then they must endure the agony of a slow transformation until they finally turn into a vampire themselves. It's a torture that other vampires cannot even imagine. Although Zero will never be human again, to have suppressed his instincts for 4 long years, took more strength than I will ever be able to comprehend." I told them standing straight again. That was when the smell hit me, blood. Yuki! Kaname and I both looked to the door.

"Kaname? Mizukii? What's wrong?" Chairmen Cross asked us.

"We can smell blood." We told him before we ran out the door.

"Kaname! Mizukii!" we ignored the chairmen as we ran to the source of the blood. When we got to the source we saw Yuki and Zero staring at each other.

"Yuki?!" Kaname called to her and she turned to us quickly. We saw blood on the collar of her white shirt with blood dripping down his mouth.

"Ka... Kaname... Mizukii..." Yuki called our names and stared at us in shock. Smelling her blood and seeing Zero had been the one to hurt her had me seeing red.

"So you've finally fallen to the bloodlust of beasts, Zero Kiriyuu." Kaname said as I pulled Yuki to me. Kaname stood in front of us and kept us out of sight of what was going to happen. Yuki suddenly broke free from me and put herself in between the two boys with her back to Zero. Why was she protecting him?

"Don't, Kaname!" she cried out before passing out in Zero's arms.

"Yuki?" Zero asked looking confused.

"Your thirst must have been insatiable. To have drained her to the point where she can't even stand." I told him holding the girl to me. Kaname picked her up and held her close. "Yuki's blood, was it really that delicious?" I asked him glaring darkly at him.

"Zero..." I turned to Yuki, my gaze softening. "-N... Kaname why... Why is Zero...?" she kept trying to ask her question but she was too weak. I saw the chairmen behind Kaname and Yuki.

"Chairmen." Kaname said bringing everything he needed to say into one word.

"Yes... I know..." he told us and we walked to the infirmary.

"Kaname, Mizukii, it's okay, so... I'll be fine if I just sit down for a while." she told us smiling.

"No." Kaname told her. "Let me see." he turned her head to we could see the injury. "The blood has almost stopped, but it's still a deep wound. He really bit you viciously. Yuki, does it hurt?" he asked her seeing the tears running down her face in a steady stream. She put her hand to her face and pulled it away with the tears fresh on her fingers.

"Are you afraid of vampires now?" I asked bending down to her level and she quickly shook her head then looked down with tears still running down her face. Someone knocked on the door and I looked at who it could have been only for it to be the chairmen.

"Kaname, Mizukii, could you go back to the classroom for a while?" he asked us. "The Night Class is getting restless with the scent of blood in the air.

"Okay." Kaname said as he stood up. "Come Mizukii." he said walking out the room. I looked at Yuki before following him.

"I hope you feel better soon Yuki. Please forgive us." I told her before leaving completely. We walked back to the classroom in silence.

"Mizukii." I looked up at Kaname as we walked.

"Yes?"

"Are you worried? About what could happen?" he asked me.

"Of course not. With all our pieces in place he wont be able to affect us anymore." I said as we got to the door. We went inside and everyone who'd been talking silenced themselves. We sat at our seats and everything had calmed down and we all finished our classes in silence then went back to the dorms. I fell asleep that night with no dreams plaguing my thoughts with Kaname's arms around me.

* * *

When I woke up Kaname was already up and sitting at his desk going over some paper work.

"Kaname? what are you doing awake so early?" I asked him laying on the bed.

"Just some last minute papers to deal with, go back to sleep." he told me. I got up and walked to where I was standing behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Do you think he'll kill himself?" I asked him.

"Why should we care if he does or doesn't kill himself?" he asked me his voice growing cold.

"We need him to protect her, don't forget that. He needs to stay in the Day Class and you know it. He is her protector and she is our weakness." I reminded him. We sat in silence, him thinking of my words and thinking of our next move.

"If she finds him, which I'm sure she will, she'll stop him." he told me. I hugged him tighter before letting him go. He grabbed my hands before they left his shoulders and pulled me back to him.

"She's always by his side. Even if we awaken her true self, she'll want to stay by his side." I reminded him. "I'll always stay by your side, big brother."


End file.
